Baby Bonnie Hood
Baby Bonnie "B.B." Hood (also known as Bulleta in Japan), is a character from the fighting game series Darkstalkers, designed by former Capcom illustrator Akira "Akiman" Yasuda. Despite looking like an innocent girl (it should be noted her appearance is inspired by Little Red Riding Hood), she is actually a murderous psychopath (though she might be sociopathic, and is rather insecure). As a Darkhunter, she kills Darkstalkers primarily for money and pleasure. As an homicidal maniac, it is advisable to stand aside of her way. She made her first appearance in Darkstalkers 3 (known alternatively as Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire in Japan). According to her designer, Akiman, B.B. Hood is intended as a personification of the negative aspects of human nature, which can overshadow even the most depraved fantasy monsters. This is reflected in her in-game description; B.B. Hood is motivated by greed and fueled by malice, which is why Jedah considers her a "Darkstalker". Earlier in development, Akiman described B.B. Hood as a "Werewolf Hunter". Unlike the rest of the characters in the Darkstalkers series, she changed very little http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130103073442/darkstalkers/images/c/ca/BBHood_Concept_01.png. She has a pet dog named Harry. Story Long ago, thousands of creatures from Makai had appeared in the human world. After their appearence, many of these creatures have earned the interest of humans, whether it is for scientific purposes or as fireplace ornaments. The Hunter's Guild was established to meet the demand for these clients and failing to capture the victim would only mean one thing; death. However, some of these hunters can only kill wild beasts from Makai, which means they're no match for a Darkstalker. Amongst these hunters, there was B.B. Hood, who is consireded a "Special S-Class" hunter. Lower level Makai monsters shake in fear from meeting her gaze, and is capable of deflecting many kinds of physical and mind attacks Her terrible heart was dark enough that Jedah Dohma considered her a Darkstalker and teleported her into the Majigen as a soul worthy of salvation. After being pulled into the Majigen, where normal humans would die instantly, she simply gave a gigantic grin and said, "Hahaha, they're all mine... it's been a long time since a job this big." B.B. Hood has no special abilities, as opposed to Donovan or Hsien-Ko. However, she is a master at using any kind of weaponry. Her weapons of choice are a seemingly endless supply of two handed weapons, heavy guns and ammunition she keeps hidden in her basket. She seems to favor her uzi machine guns over the others and is skilled at beheading enemies with her combat knives, as well as hand to hand combat. Her basket also doubles as a rocket launcher and she can launch landmines from her skirt. She has two accomplices, muscular male thugs named John and Arthur who she can call to assault her foe with additional firepower; another associate is a man in a business suit named Mr. K, who appears after each of her victories to hand her a new assignment. In her Darkstalkers 3 ending, she prepares to murder a family of werewolves, heavily implying that her constant killings have given humans the reputation as the most feared monsters of all. Appearence Baby Bonnie Hood strongly resembles the fairy tale character, Little Red Riding Hood. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a red hoodie, pink short-sleeved blouse, red knee-length skirt, frilly white knee-length pantalettes, white apron and red loafers. Videos Navigation Category:Obsessed Category:Female Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Martial Artists Category:Extravagant Category:Nihilists Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Fighters Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutilators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Charismatic Category:Rogues Category:Brutes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Assassins Category:Greedy Category:Gangsters Category:Sadomasochists Category:Wealthy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Kids Category:Mentally Ill Category:Crossover Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Trickster Category:Anarchist Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists Category:Terrorists Category:Malefactors Category:Heretics Category:Parody/Homage Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Stalkers Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Cowards Category:Mischievous Category:Cheater Category:Protagonists Category:On & Off Category:Remorseful Category:Insecure Category:Xenophobes Category:Hypocrites Category:Mascots Category:Thief Category:Comedy Villains